


Boyfriend

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [42]
Category: Bandom, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Way!AU, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: The Carden-Way (sounds like a cult!): Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

The girl was flirting with him. Mike took a sip of his drink to cover his shocked smile; most everyone in here knew him, and, more importantly, knew who he walked in with.

The Ways were kind of an institution in this place - she had to be from out of town. "So, where you from?" he dared to ask, taking another sip.

She began talking, but it was her body that was putting out the loudest signals. She tilted her hips and leaned in so he'd have a good view of her cleavage and damn near fluttered her eyelashes.

Mike saw Kevin over her shoulder and gave a smile and a tiny nod to his questioning look. He didn't even blink when, seconds later, he felt a hand on his ass. "Hey baby, sorry it took me so long, ran into some old friends." Kevin leaned in and damn near stuck his tongue down Mike's throat. 

Mike sucked on Kevin's bottom lip before letting go. "It's okay, I've been talking with Andi here."

She huffed, eyes wide. "It's Alli," she spat, turned and left.

Kevin sniggered. "Better get your radar tuned, honey," he called after her, not really loud enough to be heard.

"Not jealous are you?" Mike teased.

Kevin's hands dipped under the waistband of Mike's jeans. "I'll show you jealous," Kevin purred and dragged him into another kiss.


End file.
